elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
No-Land Stompy
Quantity over Quality No-Land Stompy is an extremely fast deck that tries to dump its entire hand on turn one. Its win percentage is not ideal and it will never get elemental mastery, but it makes up for this poor consistency by winning or losing very quickly, giving you more spins for more cards to sell. It ends up being a fun, speedy farming deck that's ideal for a new player since it doesn't need any upgrades - or even any pillars. Deck List 30 cards total Mark of Fire * 2 Lycanthrope * 6 Nova * 2 Forest Spirit * 2 Deflagration * 6 Immolation * 4 Lava Golem * 6 Photon * 2 Graviton Fire Eater Play Style A good hand will be able to generate two of every quantum on turn one with a combination of Nova and Photon / Immolate. Drop your entire hand and grow as much as you can while swinging. Use Deflagration on opposing shields, and remember that it's OK to Immolation a small creature later if it lets you grow even a single creature once. If your first turn or two can't drop your entire hand, it's probably best to just concede and move on to the next game, as the power of the deck is getting in a lot of games very quickly for many chances to spin cards. seems most often you cannot do this, and this is not a winning T50 deck. -Jasedain /side-note: This deck is outdated. At it's time, it was the best T50 farmer going -morningstar Alternate Cards If you see a lot of Aether in your T50 games, consider dropping a Graviton Fire Eater for another Deflagration. If you're seeing Bone Walls everywhere, you can also swap out the Graviton Fire Eaters for Momentums. Edit by ahneemoney : I've been trying 2 firestorms for pvp, out of 40-50 games only been slowed by them twice. Unless see a lot of FFQ decks don't bother with them, and make sure you upgrade it, the normal Rain of fire costs 7, and is way to slow. The graviton fire eaters are worth the upgrade, they help speed up your first turn when you get nova, and immolation, but no photon.If you want to drop a little more money into it, upgraded photons and blessings are nice for mid game lava golems vs otyugh. Also upgrading lycan's to werewolves frees up a couple darkness for a vampire dagger if you want a little bit of cheap healing. DONT add sundials, they stop all creatures from attacking, your trying to win as fast as you can, any delay is bad. Firebolt isn't bad, and can be used as a finish, but your not usually going to build up a lot of fire (hopefully there dead before you get more than 15-20, even with immolation's). Upgrading a couple Thunderbolts works well too being that theirs no other aether cards in the deck. If you want to make a fast deck even faster, change the lycans out for mutation cards. Also 2 quantum pillars/towers gives you stamina for 6+turn wins. Livens up T3 grind when you mutate a 15/15 with mutation. As you main form of damage is lava golems i suggest that you should use 6 of them. This is a variation that i think is alot more effective. 6x immolation 6x photon 6x lava golem 6x nova 2x lycanthrope 2x forest spirit 2x graviton fire eater Yes, there is no control but it often wins fast enough for it not to matter too much Also with this deck there is alot more point in upgrades (Mangamage 22:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) I found it very useful to add a rain of fire and a vampire dagger (especially if you have upgraded lycanthrope) ( Akesh 18:36, May 10, 2012) Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Aggro Category:No Land